


Bristle

by BearWritesThings (Halaani)



Series: Sometime I Need(Will You Help Me?) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Druids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halaani/pseuds/BearWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's still too much for them, but mostly Adam. His faith in humanity is still shaky at the best of times and he relies on his friends to have his back. But then he and James have a fight, and James says something over the line. Can he make it right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bristle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side story from a long!fic I'm currently writing. Thought it would be nice to stretch my fingers with the characters.

Matt sighed as he toed his shoes off, tossing his keys in the bowl that sat on the hall table and looking down beside him. Adam hadn't said a word since they'd left the office, instead choosing to to shift forms and stuff himself in the back of Matt's car. ears down and sad ochre eyes staring out the window as they drove away. Matt sighed and scratched a bearded cheek. 

"Adam." His only response was a quiet huff. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit. I'll call you when dinner is done." There was a moment of silence and then another huff before the werewolf slunk away to the room at the back of the house Matt had set aside for him the Druid headed for the kitchen.

They were tired. It all started because they were tired. Too many conventions and fan meet ups in a row and not enough time in between. They were frazzled and Adam hadn't been sleeping, hadn't been drinking his herbal tea or bothering to take time to transform. It was only a matter of time.

And James, bless James on any other day, but today he'd been growly and stubborn, latching onto things and worrying them until everyone was tense with him. Then, after lunch he'd started on Adam during a recording of Demo Disk and the air in the office quickly turned cold. It'd been stupid, whatever had started it Matt knew, but it quickly devolved into actual fighting.

James was suddenly in Adam's face and Adam was leaning into it, snarling low words, a dangerous glint in his eyes. They were in each others' faces one second and then on the ground literally the next. The others were up and shouting as James and Adam rolled on the floor and Matt pushed forward just as Adam used his superior strength to trap James beneath him, hands knotted in his shirt.

Matt snagged him by the scruff of his neck, making sure his grip was firm enough to be felt. "Adam, stop it!" He thundered, louder than they'd ever heard him and Adam released his grip on James, allowing the smaller man to pull him backwards across the office while Bruce did the same to James, the others flooding the area between them.

Matt was trying to calm Adam down, trying to stop the younger from transforming or just forgoing obeying Matt's command and breaking free to go after James anyway when James leaned against the hold Bruce had on him to shout. "You're worthless Kovic! _Worthless!_ " There was a terrified silence and Matt grunted as Adam stilled completely.

No no no, they'd discussed this, discussed never using that word with Adam. He'd explained why they couldn't, what it would do to the man's more submissive instincts. Matt felt all of the fight leave the werewolf and he shifted his grip from controlling to soothing. Matt looked towards Bruce, lips thin as tremors started wracking the body of the other man.

"We're leaving early." His voice brooked no arguments and Bruce nodded, casting a glare at where James was still being held back, now by Lawrence. After that Matt had bundled them into the car and left the city, worried about the impact of the fight, and headed for Matt's home.

Now, Adam was sequestered in the back room and Matt didn't know what he was going to do. Was there a way he could make this better without James bringing his own apology into play? Would Adam even let him? In the wake of the forced reveal and the assault Adam's faith in humans was even shakier than it had been when Matt first met him.

Sighing again he put a kettle of water on and pulled the pot of stew from the weekend out of the fridge and set that to heat as well. Hopefully he'd be able to coax Adam to eat something, drink his tea and sleep, and they could tackle the issue in the morning. Thank the God and Goddess tomorrow was the weekend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bruce grumbled, glaring into his coffee cup. He'd stayed at James' house the night before to make sure the younger man ate, slept and realized how badly he fucked up. Of course that revelation had kept James up well into the night until finally Bruce couldn't stand to have him moping around the apartment and settled him into bed and wrapped himself around James. Thank god James was easy when it came to physical affection and its effect on him was soothing.

Now though James wanted to find Adam and apologize, but Matt had issued a very stern warning to wait until at least the afternoon. Apparently, the night before had been anything but soothing for either Druid or werewolf. Adam hadn't eaten, wouldn't drink anything and had wandered the house and surrounding properties all night, inconsolable. 

According to Matt's text, it wasn't until seven this morning, and needing the judicious use of magic and a chamomile spiked water bottle before Adam had passed out in the backroom, buried under furs and fleece blankets. God how had this happened to them? They'd been doing so well. Adam was feeling good with them, feeling comfortable again after everything that had happened. And now there was this...this roadblock. James was going to have to sooth this over himself and Bruce hoped he didn't cock it up again because there was only so much Adam could take before they would lose him completely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt sighed as he sipped his coffee, sitting cross-legged on his porch as the clouds rolled in and as James and Bruce pulled in to the driveway. He'd warned them to keep the visitors to the very minimum, as he wasn't sure how much Adam would be able to handle before he was pushed too far.

He waved placidly and set aside his mug, rising to his feet to greet his friends and coworkers and show them inside. He made sure to level James with a stern look before he spoke. "Make it right." He huffed out and then padded over to where Bruce had settled into one of the chairs at the table. "Coffee?" He questioned, content to leave James to his task. James could tell he'd been dismissed, for lack of a better word and he made his way cautiously through the house to the back room.

He'd seen the back room before, when Adam had been staying with Matt while he was recovering. It was spacious, walled in stones with a stone floor. A fireplace dominated one wall and furs and fleece blankets were scattered everywhere. Lanterns hung from the ceiling and the fireplace was switch activated, so the wolves themselves could turn it on and off as they pleased. Matt had explained that the room had been built by his parents and they'd often cared for injured or temporarily displaced werewolves and housed them in the back room. It was warm and snug, like a den, and the wolves felt safe there. He gently nudged open the spruce door and stepped inside, blinking to adjust to the dim light of the dying fire.

There, in the middle of the floor was a lump of furs and James crept forwards. Did he dare get close enough to touch the other man? Did he stay near the door and try to talk to him? Normally, in any other situation he'd have been over there already and all over Adam. 

This was different though. He'd crossed a line, personal and instinctual, a line they'd all been warned away from more than once before and he'd purposefully broken that rule.

He decided, then and there, that if Adam struck him or even bit him, he'd deserve it and he crept forward, dropping to his knees next to the other man.

"Adam?" The mound shifted and James was treated to the sight of bruised eyes and sallow skin. God Adam looked terrible. "Aw Adam I sorry. I didn't mean to say it, you know how I am sometimes. I'm stupid and I say the stupidest shit. I really didn't mean it." Adam simply placed his head back down and James knew what he had to do.

Using his strength he untangled the werewolf from the mass of coverings and dragged him up. The smaller man didn't struggle, only made a low wounded sound deep in his chest. Jame settled himself on the ground and placed Adam in his lap so they were chest-to-chest. With Adam's hands on his sides and James hands on Adam, one on his lower back and one on his neck their faces in the others neck, it was a vulnerable position for both human and werewolf.

With his hand on the back of Adam's neck, it would only take the act of James squeezing his hand and a command strong enough and Adam would be putty in his hands. But all Adam had to do was squeeze his hands or bite down and Jame would likely bleed to death of the grievous wounds, or have his organs crushed by the wolf's far greater strength.

Settling Adam comfortably he draped a blanket over them and made himself as comfortable as possible. He passed the time just talking. Apologies, retractions and praise falling from his lips as his hands made small soothing circles, trying to impress that he was truly sorry for his mistake.

Hours later, Adam finally fell lax in his arms and James moved his arms to surround him in an affectionate hug, resting his nose among the spikes of Adam's hair. It was as close as he was going to get to forgiveness right now and he had to regain his favor with the other, but it was a start.

Tipping back until he was lying flat, he surrounded them in more blankets and let his own body go lax. Maybe they'd sleep a little more. They both needed it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Matt and Bruce came to check on them a few hours later, they were relieved at the sight that met them. James and Adam, curled around each other and buried underneath the numerous coverings the room had, snoring slightly in thier deep sleep. The fire had been crackled softly, barely illuminating their slumbering forms. 

Matt smiled gently and allowed the door to close behind him. content for the time being.


End file.
